User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Seventeenth Theory - The 7 seraphs of the end. Is it possible that new Seraphs can exist or are they in front of us?
Well, returning to the lovely theory time, let’s start with this interesting topic. So far, I’ve found theories being related with this one, but I want to give my own personal point of view. So far, we know that three seraphs exist in the whole OnS universe. These seraphs are: Yuichiro Hyakuya, Mirai Kimizuki and the unnamed Seraph we met in chapter 64/65. According to the unnamed Seraph who was able to summon the horsemen, even if a previous seraph is killed, a new one will appear in the world. But, how would that be possible if the population rate is pretty low? So far, we know that Japan has the highest population rate while other countries in the OnS universe were doomed thanks to the forbidden experiments, which means, vampires took control of those countries; while the JIDA managed to fight back. Even so, we know few people who carry the Seraph gene or trait; those people being the Hyakuya orphans who were murdered thanks to Ferid; Mikaela Hyakuya, Yuichiro Hyakuya, Shiho Kimizuki, Mirai Kimizuki, Yoichi Saotome and lastly, Tomoe Saotome whose killer was Lacus. We know that Guren managed to awake Yu’s seraph thanks to the pills he was receiving, these pills allowed Yu’s seraph to awake and after some time, it allowed him to control it thanks to a certain drug. Meanwhile, in Mirai’s case, she was subjected by Kureto, she was used as a test subject in order to awake her seraph, which means they used a certain drug in order to do so, so far we don’t have much information about that drug but it can be certain that it forces the Seraph gene or trait to activate in a painful way, instead of Yu’s case. And lastly, the unknown seraph boy, we don’t know how he he became a test subject or when the experiments began with him but it could be said that he was the first test subject in order to summon the horsemen of John. Since the horsemen never ceased to appear, it could imply he was the first active Seraph. Even so, now that he stopped being a Seraph, does it mean another will likely appear? The answer is no, but why? Well to begin with, he was never killed, he simply remains inactive, therefore, the seraph form or side of him is still alive but without the dosage or drug to awake that Seraph, we could imply that his seraph is asleep, just like Mirai’s case as we saw in chapter 72. Meanwhile with Yu, well he uses his seraph powers as he wishes to. Even so, in order to awake a seraph if someone else, that person first must possess the seraph trait, therefore, it’d be impossible to create a new one or to allow a new one to be born. Now, where are the other 4 remaining seraphs? The last remaining seraphs, well, they could have resided in one of the Hyakuya orphanages but they’re dead, so they can be discarted, Tomoe Saotome also held the seraph trait but she was killed, therefore, if she was likely to be a seraph, she’s discarted from the list. Now, the question turns as who are the three remaining seraphs? Easy, the last two wielders of the black demon series, and with the last wielders I remove Guren and Shinya because they were subjected to another type of experiment in order to be able to wield black demon series. These last two wielders are no less than Shiho Kimizuki and Yoichi Saotome but why haven’t they awoken their seraph forms? First of all, we have to take the natures of their demons, unlike Asuramaru that resided in Mahiru’s body right away when she was born and was able to form a huge desire inside of Mahiru; their demons might not be able to handle the power of the seraphs, therefore, that might be the reason as to why Guren never gave them special drugs in order to awake that Seraph. As we know, the strongest demon among Yu, Shiho and Yoichi’s demon is obviously Asuramaru, while the second is Kiseki-o and lastly Gekkouin. (Yes I’m just taking these three, I’m not counting the other demons because I’m just doing the seraph analysis) Now, who is the last to wield that seraph trait, that’s obvious, Mikaela Hyakuya, even so, there’s a reason why he can’t awake that seraph trait, and it’s basically because he’s a vampire. He’s literally a living corpse. While Seraphs allow their hosts to remain alive even if they are seriously injured, vampires can’t do that anymore because their bodies no longer hold any sign of life, therefore, it’s unlikely to see Mikaela’s seraph form in the near future. But of course, everything will depend a lot on Kagami Takaya, even so, I’m really enjoying the story so far, I can’t complain. Category:Blog Posts